


小孩子不可以爬高高

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 小奥地利热爱爬高。这是公元11世纪的一天，巴伐利亚和萨克森要去看球赛，委托神圣罗马帮自己照顾小奥地利。小小的奥地利呀只有猫儿那么点大呢！可是神圣罗马也喜欢踢球呀，看吧，法国哥哥还用意大利引诱他下楼呢！
Relationships: Austria/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298





	小孩子不可以爬高高

**Author's Note:**

> 现代科技AU，不管在里面看到什么不属于那个时代的东西都不要惊讶。

“利奥波德！是不是我对你太好了所以你对我蹬鼻子上脸！”神圣罗马瞪着巴伐利亚——他穿着“看球专用战袍”站在房门外的地垫上，手搭着门把手，仿佛马上就要摔门。神圣罗马自知无法阻拦，又气鼓鼓地看了看被塞到自己怀里的小男孩。奥地利，罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，他像一只猫咪那么大，只有萨克森的头发那么长，正抱着自己的手臂呼呼大睡。

“就再帮我管一天娃吧！今天我要和霍福特去看球赛。票是上个月就买了的，安联体育场[1]，零区最佳席位，要三百欧元！”巴伐利亚双手合十，勉强从僵硬的脸上挤出一丝谄媚的笑，看起来极不和谐。

“可我自己还是个孩子呐！”神圣罗马把奥地利从手臂上抓下来。这个小家伙不知不觉就顺着他的肩膀爬到背后去，真像一只猫那么惹人操心。神圣罗马把他放在盘起的双腿中间，哀怨地看着巴伐利亚：“就不能让阿布雷希特帮你带吗？”

“阿布雷希特他……他也要跟我去看球赛。”

巴伐利亚说到这突然收起笑容。当他因意识到自己说出了什么而懊悔不已时，一切已经晚了。神圣罗马像发现了什么惊天秘密，丢下奥地利冲到电话前开始拨转盘。

“陛下！冷静！”巴伐利亚踩掉鞋跑过去，在神圣罗马拨出电话前把他抱住。听筒从空中落下来，像蹦极似的来回弹。

“放开我，拜仁！你们他妈的……操，阿布雷希特怎么又玩忽职守去看球赛？我要撤他的职！他这皇帝当成什么破样子！”

“我保证他下次不会了！”巴伐利亚把听筒放好，抱着神圣罗马回到奥地利边上。在客厅中央有一张毛毯，奥地利正趴在它的边缘，两只小手和两只小脚都好好地收在身体下面，没有越过边界丝毫。真是个省心的乖孩子啊，巴伐利亚在心里感叹。

巴伐利亚如愿走了。神圣罗马和奥地利留在家里。“他们太过分了。”神圣罗马暗自叫骂。突然注意到奥地利已经在那里趴了很久。他不会有事吧？小孩儿一直趴在地毯上会窒息吗？一种不安的念头攫住他，他戳了戳奥地利露在外面的脸。没有反应。

“喂，小罗迪？你是叫这个吗？”神圣罗马跪在地上向他伸手，像上周阿布雷希特送给他铁路模型时，他跪在地上玩的姿势一样。（他完全不想玩，为什么大家都要把他当成孩子？）他用两根手指轻轻地抓他的衣领——那是巴伐利亚买的衣服，粉色的水手领和稍稍浅一点的粉色的娃娃裙，像女孩会穿的颜色。奥地利很安静，非常安静。神圣罗马无法分辨他是否有在呼吸。他决定把奥地利翻过来。

他记得法国跟他说过翻动孩子时速度要快，动作要轻，手法要温和。他也的确是这么做的。他拎住他的后颈把他翻过来，肚皮朝上地放在地毯上。奥地利的裙子都被压皱了，两只压红的小手在胸口抱着，每个肉嘟嘟的手指都像小猫肉垫，两只胖乎乎的小脚在他面前踢蹬。

没有事就好！他安心了。他不太喜欢身体接触，他想大概奥地利也不会喜欢。他只拿出两根手指抵住奥地利的脚心。

“嘘，别动了好不好。”神圣罗马对小奥地利说。奥地利又挣动了一下，停下了动作。神圣罗马松开手，也松了一口气——仅仅一口气，很快，奥地利又向空中踢蹬。这回他的手也动起来，嘴还一张一合地，发出他听不懂的声音。

神圣罗马一时没了办法。他把奥地利抱在怀里，绕着房间画圈走。一圈过去了，两圈过去了，三圈、四圈、五圈……第六圈时，奥地利睁开了眼。

“是神圣罗马帝国大人！”奥地利扑闪着大眼睛。他有一双遗传自巴伐利亚的大眼睛，除了大以外毫无相似之处。

“喂！”神圣罗马好久没被这样叫过，一下子红了脸。他看见奥地利的头发乱乱的，伸手把他捋顺。“哎呀！”在他摸到一根特别长的头发时，奥地利在他怀里像一条鱼似的扭动起来。神圣罗马不敢多碰。他把奥地利放回地上。

“我叫卢弗斯。你可以跟他们一样叫我陛下，也可以叫我的名字。”

“您没有姓吗？”奥地利打着哈欠问，眼角带了点泪。神圣罗马无奈地拿来湿巾替他擦了擦眼睛。他知道小孩子一天有二十个小时都犯困。这就苦了照顾孩子的人，必须寸步不离地守着，才能不让孩子出意外。

“我没有哦。”神圣罗马也跟着打了个哈欠。现在是午后三点，这个时间点人人都会犯困。其实前一天他睡了很久。让他犯困的是照顾孩子的无聊差事。开什么玩笑，他可是神圣罗马帝国！为什么要给一个公国带孩子？而且只因为看球赛这种事……神圣罗马承认自己也很喜欢足球。可是他们以社稷为重作借口，从没问过他要不要去看球赛。

可恶！

神圣罗马踢一脚桌脚，想想自己在踢一个球，但是把自己疼坏了。

“我姓埃德尔斯坦！你可以这么叫我，不过我爹地喜欢叫我奥地利……唔，我不喜欢这个名字，它听起来像呕吐……不，不，我觉得更像吐痰！我也不喜欢他们叫我罗德里赫，为什么拜仁地区的德语发音ch要发成ge呢？”奥地利说着爬过去抱住神圣罗马。神圣罗马顺势坐下。奥地利抓住他只穿了袜子的脚，往他脚趾头上吹气。

神圣罗马只顾着听他说话，在脚上传来一阵凉意时才发现他在做什么。他吓得险些把小小的孩子踢开。“你干什么呀，埃德尔斯坦！”

“啊，我爸爸也喜欢在家里踢球，他也不穿鞋，经常把脚踢到墙上或者桌腿上。每次他都疼得嗷嗷叫，然后叫阿布雷希特叔叔给他吹脚。”

“什么？他怎么有脸让皇帝给他吹脚？”

“文策尔哥哥和霍福特叔叔也给他吹过呢！爹地说这是表达友好的方式之一。陛下，您一定把脚踢痛啦，我来给您吹一吹。”奥地利边往神圣罗马的大脚趾上吹气边念叨着，“小奥吹，痛痛飞！”

神圣罗马愣住了。他没有想到年纪轻轻的奥地利这么会哄孩子——呸，到底谁是孩子？他不着痕迹地把奥地利的手拿开，扶着他的肩膀道：“埃德尔斯坦，以后别跟利奥波德学这些奇奇怪怪的事。”

奥地利眨着大眼睛看了神圣罗马好久，最后把眼睛眯起来甜甜地笑着说：“好！”

神圣罗马被这笑容看得心里一颤，他感觉奥地利不是一个简单的孩子。他可比自己像他那么大的时候会来事很多。

“怎么啦，陛下，您看起来好像不太高兴呢！”奥地利有一双善于观察的眼睛，很容易就捕捉到神圣罗马异样的情绪。他爬到神圣罗马怀里，用软软的肚子贴上他硬硬的小腹。这触感让他惊讶。他戳戳神圣罗马的肚子，那的确是硬的。

“陛下有腹肌！”奥地利夸赞说。

“啊？是、是啊！”神圣罗马的脸更红了，他把奥地利拎起来放到一边，欲盖弥彰地整理自己的衣服。

“我、我每天都锻炼身体呢！当一个帝国，身体素质可是很重要的。”

“真好呀！等我长到您这么大我也要练出那么硬的腹肌。”奥地利笑个不停，在地上坐好说，“对啦，陛下，如果您不开心的话，我给您讲点开心的事。刚刚我做了一个好奇怪的梦，就像格林童话里才有的那种怪故事一样。陛下想听我说吗？”

神圣罗马对别人的梦不感兴趣，但总不能挫败孩子的积极性。他耐着性子说：“好啊，那你就讲给我听吧。”

奥地利开始讲他的梦。奥地利说他梦到自己的爹地——巴伐利亚当了皇帝。在加冕礼上爹地好威风。奥地利也很开心。可是就在这时候，他看到了一个奇怪的男人。这个男人——

奥地利讲到这里，突然，门铃声响了，是楼下有人在按大门的门铃。神圣罗马对奥地利比了一个“嘘”的手势，去接了电话。

“喂，是谁呀？”

“是我呀，弗朗西斯！来踢球吗弟弟？”

“你，你能别叫我弟弟吗？”虽然法国的确是他的哥哥，但神圣罗马依然觉得弟弟这两个字不能乱叫。

“来吗？今天还小意也来。”

“小意？”神圣罗马的脸红了红。

神圣罗马一直都很想得到小意——是意大利，费里西安诺的喜欢。神圣罗马是在萨克森的怀里出生的。在他很小的时候，萨克森告诉他他就是世界的王，是复辟罗马帝国的存在。等、等一下，萨克森说到这里，神圣罗马就打断了他。“可是我们没有罗马啊！”神圣罗马认真地说，“没有罗马，为什么可以说我们复辟了罗马帝国呢？为什么又要叫神圣罗马呢？”

“陛下，我们现在是神圣又帝国的，至于罗马——至于罗马，只要您用武力征服它就好。”萨克森说。

“那我们现在不能这么叫啊！”神圣罗马觉得脸上发烫。

“好的。那我们就私底下这么叫。对了，现在我的名号是‘罗马皇帝’。”

“什么？你不是说我们不够罗马吗？”。

“不，我的皇冠是罗马教皇给我的啊！所以我是罗马的。”萨克森把神圣罗马举起来，笑嘻嘻地说。

神圣罗马姑且认可了这个说法。很快，在哥哥法国的指点下，神圣罗马认识了传说中的现代罗马——意大利。意大利是一个可爱的女孩儿，整天穿着一条绿色的裙子跑来跑去，爱唱歌又爱画画。但是她不爱和神圣罗马玩。有一天神圣罗马路过楼下的小广场，看到法国和勃艮第、洛林、伦巴第还有低地三国的家伙们——啊，卢森堡、比利时、荷兰，正在踢球。意大利就在旁边静静地看，脸上挂着羡慕的笑容。神圣罗马记住了那个笑容。

神圣罗马把电话放下来，转身看一眼奥地利。奥地利笑嘻嘻地看着他，几秒以后用口型对他说：“陛下想出去踢球吗？那就去吧，我一个人也可以！”

“真的吗？”神圣罗马也用口型。

“真的！我一定会好好照顾自己的。”奥地利蹬蹬蹬地爬过去，抱了抱神圣罗马。

神圣罗马心里痒痒的。从听到巴伐利亚说要去看球赛开始，他的心就已经飞到球场上去了。现在法国叫他去踢球，就像在摇摇欲坠的积木塔下抽走一根最关键的木块，他好不容易构建起来的、用来压抑自己孩子天性的帝国威严轰然倒塌。我也想踢球！神圣罗马在心里喊。连阿布雷希特都可以踢球，为什么我不可以？

他正因是否要去踢球而纠结，奥地利已经不知不觉抓着他的裤腿爬到他身上了。他翻过他的肩，爬上桌子，够到了电话。奶声奶气的问候冒出来，像穿过装满雾气的浴室那么朦胧。

“喂——是，是法国哥哥吗？”奥地利吃力地捧着听筒——那对他来说还太大了，要两只手才能抱住。神圣罗马转过头，突然看到奥地利踮着脚尖，向桌面外探出大半个身子，只用两只小脚掌和桌面摩擦着维持平衡——他的心一瞬间就提到了嗓子眼。

“东马克！[2]”神圣罗马惊叫着抓住他。

“哎呀，陛下……”奥地利被这声惊叫吓得脚底一滑，落进神圣罗马的怀中。他用脖子和肩夹着听筒，把奥地利换到左手拎着。

听筒里法国说：“好的小罗迪，让你家小陛下快下来吧。”

“喂？喂！”神圣罗马正想说什么，那边却传来拍球声，然后脚步声越来越远。他只好落寞地放下听筒。

神圣罗马瞪着奥地利。

“陛下！我已经帮你和法国哥哥说好啦！你就放心地去吧！“奥地利一副邀功的样子，抱住他的手腕说。

神圣罗马很生气。他怎么能擅自帮自己做决定呢？他只不过是小小的东部边区——更何况，更何况刚才那种事那么危险！如果奥地利摔坏了，他要怎么和利奥波德解释？

他努力装出很凶的声音说：“埃德尔斯坦！你知道你刚才做的事有多危险吗？”

奥地利还是笑嘻嘻地看着他，漂亮的大眼睛比最清澈的泉水还清。神圣罗马无奈地把他放到地上：“小孩子不要往高的地方爬！你知道掉下来会摔成怎样吗？你怎么一点都不害怕？”

“可是……”奥地利指了指神圣罗马脚下用来垫脚的小板凳。神圣罗马还不够高，够不到听筒——阿布雷希特说，再过些年他就能窜得比他们都高了，所以装修的时候把听筒装得高了些。

“可是什么可是——”

“可是您也是个孩子。”奥地利扁着嘴，一本正经地说。

“闭嘴！我是陛下！”神圣罗马敲了一下奥地利的脑门。

“喔，当了陛下就可以往高的地方爬吗？”

“闭嘴！”

神圣罗马烦透了。他脑袋中，一个邪恶小人告诉他意大利就在楼下，如果和她发生点什么他就有真正的“罗马性”了；另一个善良小人告诉他奥地利需要照顾，他不让人放心，指不定出门一趟回来时他已经把自己玩死了。

最后那个邪恶小人打败了善良小人，神圣罗马出门了。

“如果有什么事你就给我打电话！”神圣罗马把备用手机塞给奥地利。

神圣罗马走了，迫不及待地去追意大利了。奥地利被单独放在家里。他觉得陛下的担心太多余。因为爹地从他记事起就常说，他是个让人省心的好孩子，他会很快长大，长成能拳打马扎尔、脚踢突厥、暴揍罗刹[3]的厉害角色，长成帝国的好骑士。这天天很蓝，阳光很温暖。奥地利没管手机的事。他爬到阳台上，眯着眼睛看下面踢球的孩子们。他好喜欢俯视世界的感觉呀！世界这么大，小朋友们这么小，全都装进他弯弯的眼睛里。

啊，奥地利打了一个哈欠，他又困了。小孩子的身体总是这么容易犯困。他真想快快长大！至少、至少再长大点他就能跑了，能跟楼下的孩子们一起踢球了！他也想和法国交朋友呀，他也想征服那个让陛下心驰神往的意大利。他还想让哥哥和叔叔们都给他吹脚——啊，那种感觉是多么好！

奥地利叼来枕头放在暖洋洋的阳台上，蜷在上面继续做凯撒甜梦。这是上一个梦境的延续。在梦里他参加完海因里希四世皇帝的加冕礼，和爹地一起过上了被人簇拥的日子——再然后，时光飞逝，他长大了，不仅能跑还能打架，也长出硬硬的腹肌，把周围的小朋友都揍得不敢大声说话。他穿上锃亮的铠甲，喝着从小朋友们家里进贡来的酒，听着从四面八方来觐见他的乐师们的里拉琴[4]声，在同样阳光明媚的一天跟在卢弗斯陛下身后，受万人景仰。

可惜这个梦有个怪诞的结尾。在那条洒满鲜花和美酒的小路边，他看到一个哭泣的男人。那个男人有和他一样的不够金的头发和不够蓝的眼睛，他还穿着他在历史纪录片里见到的那种二十世纪衣服。他跪在地上，脸上满是眼泪。啊，他想起来了，那是他在海因里希的加冕礼上看到的男人！

奥地利最见不得别人在他面前哭泣了。他三两步从陛下身边跑开，跑到那个男人面前。男人伏在地上，所以他也只能跪下来，双手托住他的肩。他一碰到他就发现手上热热的——啊，他流血了。奥地利心疼极了。虽然他不认识他，但那悲惨的模样让他忍不住皱紧了眉。

“别哭，别哭呀！”奥地利把自己的脸贴在对方的脸上，蹭掉那些眼泪。它们流到他嘴里，咸咸的，比阿布雷希特叔叔给他做的被苏联人改革过配方的东德烤猪肘还难吃。他用自己的小手帮男人梳理头发，用自己的衣服擦掉他的血。

可是男人一直在哭，还把他抱得很紧。他觉得自己的胸腔都被压痛了——别，别这样呀！你这样抱着我，我都说不出话来了！我还想对你说“小奥吹，痛痛飞”呢！奥地利焦急地想着，想从他怀里出来。他往那条红毯上看，卢弗斯陛下已经走远了，人们跟在他身后，他被这个奇怪的男人禁锢在路边。

放开我，放开我！他对男人喊道，表情也不再柔和。他迫切地想回到陛下身边，想让男孩女孩们用花瓣和美酒祝福着、羡慕着，可是男人只是把他抱得更紧，紧到用血把他也染成红色，紧到自己和他融为一体，紧到他不自觉地把枕头捏皱了，紧到他身体里所有的水分都从眼角挤出来，把他变成和自己一样泪流满面的样子。

奥地利想起卢弗斯陛下和他说的话。他透过被泪水弄得模糊一片的双眼看这个可怜的男人，血正从他身上不断地流出来，他苍白的嘴唇在发抖，看起来痛苦无比。

他一定是爬到太高的地方然后掉下来把自己摔坏啦！奥地利气鼓鼓地想，他可不能这样子，他可不能这么蠢。等陛下回来，他一定要好好地给他讲一遍这个梦。

**Ende**

[1] 安联体育场：位于巴伐利亚州慕尼黑，拜仁慕尼黑球队的主场。

[2] 东马克：德语Ostmark，最初的奥地利公国领地是神圣罗马帝国向东的延伸。

[3] 拳打马扎尔、脚踢突厥、暴揍罗刹：分别指匈牙利、土耳其（奥斯曼）和俄罗斯。

[4] 里拉琴：又译为莱雅琴，亦称诗琴，是西方最早的拨弦乐器。


End file.
